One Dark Night
by SeventhSister
Summary: FIRST ANIME STORY!:D Sebastian is keeping a secret hidden in one of the rooms of the mansion... A certain readheaded doll maker...


**Okay, many things going down here... Ahem, this is my first anime story, my first M rated story, my first yaoi story, AND first story written for a friend. (You know who you are, you delightful biscuit, love you lots;) )**

**Oh, yeah, that... Disclaimer thingie... Don't own, but isn't it obvious? I mean, FANFiction, after all...**

One Dark Night.

The moon was high and full on a clear, cold night sky over the Phantomhive manor. Hardly a wind was stirring and even the different animals of the night seemed to keep quiet, a strange calmness lying over the place.

In a dark hallway, somehow made darker by the lit candles he was carrying in the silver candlelabra, Sebastian Michaelis, the Phantomhive butler, silently closed to door to his young master's bedroom, having stayed by the boy's side until he had finally nodded off, tucked safely under the warm covers.

The butler smiled his cool little smile, though there really wasn't much around him that was that amusing to look at. He walked down the hallway in the silent manor, where he seemed to be the only person stirring, somehow not breaking the silence of the place at all. He moved like a cat, not making a noise, his red eyes glowing menancingly in the useless candleflames.

It had been a long day, even by Phantomhive-standards, mainly because the young master Ciel had taken to bed with a cold, and the butler had been tending to him and fussing over him even more than normal, whilst also trying to keep the additional staff from accidentally killing the young earl by lighting him on fire or drowning him in soup.

Down by the end of the corridor, where the demon butler usually turned right to go to his humble bedroom, he turned left and continued through the darkness, eyes glowing a little more feral with every calculated step he took.

Reaching a seemingly annonymous door, the butler in question pushed it open quietly and entered the large bedroom, usually reserved for the earl's finest guest, making sure to lock the door behind him. For the person occupying the room these days was Sebastian's own special guest, a well-kept secret from the rest of the mansion's inhabitants.

The heavy curtains were drawn, letting in the light of the moon, painting the room in a soft silvery blue, falling over the large bed where a slender human form lay on top of the covers, turned on its side, eyes shut and body rising and falling steadily with every breath. The butler's smirk grew a fraction wider and he walked closer to the bed, setting the candlelabra down on the table by its side.

In a moment of rare tenderness from the otherwise so stoic man, Sebastian reached out and let his gloved hand run through the bright orange hair of Drocell, who stirred at the touch and slowly opened those large innocently purple eyes the butler had taken such a liking to. He looked up, cofused for a few seconds, not remembering where he was or how he had wound up with a torn shirt and a certain soreness in the lower part of his back. His brilliantly blue and red jacket lay neatly folded on a chair across the room, with his hat and gloves on top of it and his boots neatly polished beside it.

He looked so lost for those few precious moments, so wonderfully dazed and troubled like a little lamb that had strayed from its mother. Sebastian smiled, the smile of a wolf finding that little lamb tangled in a mass of brambles, and helped the young man sit up on the bed, elicting a whimper from him when he put weight on his now very tender ass.

"Slept well, kitten?" Sebastian purred softly, that smile never leaving his face. Drocell looked up at him for a few seconds, as if trying to remember who he were, then nodded and leaned against the hand playing with his hair.

"I did, very much, master Sebastian."

That was one of the reasons Sebastian really liked doing this, spending his nights with the puppeteer; after being a butler to his young master all day, and getting ordered to do absolutely everything he was told, it fed his hungry ego having someone calling him 'master'. Especially in that cute little voice.

"I am glad to hear, kitten." Sebastian smiled and let his hand wander to Drocell's cheek, fingers brushing over his tattoo before moving to his mouth, pushing the soft lips open easily.

He did not even have to tell Drocell what to do anymore, he already knew it. Leaning forward slightly, so that his shirt moved open where a few of the buttons had been torn off, revealing a smooth and pale porcelain chest, strewn with bruises and teethmarks and well as little red lines where a certain butler's black nails has raked down the skin, he bit down carefully on the tips of Sebastian's fingers and pulled slowly back, pulling the crisp white glove off and dropping it to the bed, purple eyes locked on Sebastian's red.

That had been their ritual for the past two weeks now, every night Sebastian would come to the redhead, who spent most of his day recovering from the activities the past night, and they would both enjoy those infinite moments where they were truly connected with someone else, breaking through their invisible cages of silence.

"Good." Sebastian commented when Drocell acted without having being told what to do, making the puppetmaster blush and kiss the now naked hand, licking and rubbing his face against the palm of it and over the tattooed mark, Sebastian's contract with Ciel.

"Now the other one." the butler instructed and held up his other hand, Drocell pulling that glove off by hand and nipping and kissing his fingers, always so eager to please.

So, _so _eager…

Cupping Drocell's face, Sebastian pulled him closer for a chaste kiss. When they pulled apart again, the butler's eyes were glowing brightly, pupils slitted and looking at Drocell in such a way it made him squirm and shudder pleasurebally.

Pulling a little more back, Sebastian shrugged out if his jacket elegantly, Drocell watching his every move eagerly from the bed, folding it neatly and leaving it on the dresser next to the bedside table. Enjoying the purple eyes following him, Sebastian smirked as he undid his waistcoat and left it on top of the jacket, then slowly walked back to the bed, stepping out of his shoes on the way without even undoing the laces, padding over to kneel in front of Drocell on bare feet.

Reaching down, Sebastian grabbed Drocell's shirt and gave it a tug, pulling it open without any more of the buttons flying off, then began smoothly pushing it down Drocell's slender shoulders, making him shudder again.

"Do the same to me." Sebastian said in that same calm voice as always, watching amused when Drocell nodded and shyly began undoing the buttons of Sebastian's immaculate shirt. However, once he had completed the first two buttons, Sebastian tugged on Drocell's shirt again, pulling it further down his arms, before tightening it slightly, trapping the puppeteer's hands on his back. Drocell gave him a confused look, wiggling a bit to see if he could pull free, but it was expected by a butler of the Phantomhive family to tie a knot that held.

"But… Master…" Drocell tried, not knowing how to complete the task at hand now, but Sebastian silenced him by winding a black-nailed hand into his orange hair and pulling his head forward, smile widening when he saw Drocell look up at him innocently from his bent over angle.

"Come now, I know you can put that mouth to _excellent _use once you set your mind to it." he said smoothly and pushed Drocell's lips against the next button of his shirt, smirking when he heard Drocell give a soft little noise of pleasure as he slowly undid Sebastian's shirt with his teeth, pushing his face against the pale skin revealed underneath and licking and kissing it adoringly, moving slowly downwards. When the last button was undone, and Drocell had swallowed the saliva gathering in his mouth, he bit the fabric of Sebastian's shirt and clumsily pulled it from those perfectly ironed black trousers. Sebastian just watched and smirked, growing hard at hearing those little moans and whimpers Drocell uttered, as well as watching him writhe against his restricted hands and his own growing erection.

Once the shirt was free of the trousers, Drocell buried his face in Sebastian's shoulder and pushed the shirt off, trying to rub as much of his body against Sebastian's as he did so. Taking pity on the boy, Sebastian pulled his shirt off completely and carelessly tossed it aside, giving Drocell a sudden push so that he lay on his back, tied up hands trapped under him and legs spread slightly.

"Well done, Drocell; I'd say that had earned you a treat." the demond grinned and placed his warm bare hands on Drocell's inner thighs, pushing them apart and slowly moving up, rubbing his skin through the fabric.

"Master Seba-ah!" Drocell was cut off in whatever he wanted to say once the heel of Sebastian's left hand found the hardening bulge between the redhead's legs and pushed down firmly, making him arch and moan and writhe harder against the butler, whimpering his name softly and trying to get more friction to his member.

"Hush now, we wouldn't want to wake up the whole mansion, now would we?" Sebastian asked with a smirk, watching Drocell shake his head eratically before arching even higher off the bed and crying out so loudly it echoed in the room and down the hall when Sebastian pushed down harder, grabbing Drocell a little firmer before thumbing open the buttons of his trousers and yanking them off him in one swift move, leaving the redhead naked, panting and whimpering and so _hard_, bared out before Sebastian like a dessert ready to be eaten up.

Weakly, Drocell's purple eyes looked up at Sebastian, wanting to do good and please him, all he ever wanted to do was please, and he tried turning around onto his stomach and spread his legs wider, but was stopped when Sebastian placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him down against the soft bed.

"Now now, I wasn't done looking." the demon said tenderly and traced his fingers down an imprint of his teeth he had made in Drocell's chest last night, making the redhead shudder more and whine in the back of his throat, thinking there was something wrong, he should make sure his master was pleased, not the other way around… He shut his eyes tightly and tried taking a few deep breaths, then froze when he felt Sebastian's soothing hands leave his aching skin. Feeling abandoned on the bed, Drocell opened his eyes to see Sebastian kneeling on the floor by the bed, clasping his hands around Drocell's ankles and spreading him wide, so wide Drocell wondered somewhere in the back of his hazed mind if his legs would pop out of their sockets, then pulled him closer and began slowly licking and kissing up the inside of those sensitive thighs.

Drocell moaned and whimpered some more, pre-come leaking from the head of his erection when Sebastian's velvet lips ghosted little featherlight kisses up and down the length of it, his eyelashes fluttering against it like the wings of a butterfly. Looking down at the extremely arousing sight, Drocell moaned even louder and tried thrusting his hips into the air, begging for friction, but Sebastian held his hips down and instead started to teasingly suck to weeping head of Drocell's cock, mimicking everything Drocell had done to Sebastian all the nights before. Drocell's fingers and toes curled around the sheets and an endless string of moans and pants escaped his softly parted lips, the sounds spurring Sebastian on as he sucked and licked Drocell's length expertly.

Then, pulling back slowly and dragging his teeth across the rock hard erection one last time, Sebastian released Drocell from his mouth and licked his lips, resting his head against Drocell's soft inner thigh as he watched his little doll maker writhe and come down from the edge Sebastian has been luring him towards.

"I think you're ready for me now." the demon purred and got up, swallowing a groan when the fabric of his trousers rubbed painfully against his own aching hardness. He hissed underneath his breath and crawled back onto the bed, nestling himself comfortably between Drocell's parted legs, then reached around and found the knot of the puppeteer's shirt, undoing it and releasing his hands. Giving a little grateful whimper, Drocell's arms came up to clasp around Sebastian's neck and he kissed his throat and face adoringly. Sebastian just smiled and held him, he did not know if he loved Drocell, or if he could love anyone at all without his young master ordering him to do so first, but he knew that what he felt when he was with the redhead was as close to utter bliss and happiness you could get to as a demon, without devouring every single soul in the entire choir invisible. He was not alone anymore, and with Drocell, he was never a butler, he never did what he did because it was an order.

Luckily, sometimes Drocell didn't work quite the same way…

"Do you want me?" the demon whispered huskily, putting his hand over Drocell's mouth to stop the adoring kisses, and the latter nodded eagerly. Smiling, Sebastian took Drocell's hands, the hands of an artist, and kissed them both.

"You know what you have to do then." and Drocell nodded again and quickly moved his hands down between their bodies, already dampening with sweat, pushing them into Sebastian's trousers and began shamelessly groping and rubbing him. The butler groaned softly, eyes sliding shut as he began slowly thrusting into Drocell's hands, making the puppeteer work faster because he saw how pleased it made his Sebastian.

"Take them off for me, darling." the demon said, eyes opening and glowing like the candles burning at the table, his pupils the black wicks and the flicker of them the burn of lust. He turned over onto his back to make it easier for Drocell, who proved that he wasn't only an expert when it came to creating, he could also very quickly undress, because in a matter of seconds Sebastian lay naked and flushed as well. Drocell moaned at the sight of Sebastian's strong erection, already mixing together imagination and memory to think about all those delicious things Sebastian could do to him with it. Leaning up on his elbows, a few locks of raven hair falling over his face in a manner that made him look positively ravishing, the butler in question motioned with a tilt of his head for Drocell to turn around, watching him obey as easily as if he was tied up with strings and dancing to Sebastian's every whim… Not an entirely appaling thought…

Drocell quickly found a position he had found out was wonderful starting out with, on his hands and knees with his legs spread slightly to allow Sebastian easier entrance, because he had learned the first night of all this that Sebastian had the sex drive of a mad man, he had never had anyone being so rough and hard with him, so he preferred to be on the safe side.

"Fast learner, I see…" Sebastian chuckled as he moved onto his own knees behind Drocell, eyes locked on the pale ass in front of him, lips twisting into a smile at seeing the bruises from their previous little sessions. He licked his own fingers, not too much, he knew they both enjoyed the strain, and smoothly pushed two of them inside Drocell's tight little entrance, watching the puppeteer almost collapse from pleasure and buck against him.

"Ahh! Ahn! Se-sebas-oh!" he tried uttering a sentence, but Sebastian's apt fingers, fingers strong enough to catch a bullet, quickly found that little spot of nerves and he began rubbing it roughly. Without warning, Sebastian added a third finger, making Drocell's little cries of extasy rise to a sudden scream, not being prepared for it at all, but still taking it and _loving _it.

Almost as suddenly as those expert fingers had entered him, they left again and Drocell whimpered at the loss, until Sebastian's hands traced up his body, one pushing the orange hair in front of his eyes back and the other prizing his lips open, though there wasn't much resistance.

"Spit." he was ordered to and he did, trying not to swallow by habit when Sebastian spoke to him in _that _voice. Spitting into his hand, Drocell whimpered when they left him again, but then he heard Sebastian spit into his palm as well and he gave a little moan of anticipation.

Behind him, Sebastian carefully slicked up his throbbing cock, careful not to do too good a job, because the view of Drocell like that, wiggling his ass slightly as if he knew how close Sebastian was, could probably send him over the edge without any other form of assistance than a few simple touches. Deciding none of them could wait anymore, Sebastian grabbed Drocell by the hips and thrust fully into him in one move, head rolling back and eyes shutting at the amazing heat he felt, combined with Drocell's scream of pleasure, which he quickly shattered into a moan by giving another quick thrust of his hips, certain they'd wake someone in the mansion up soon at this level of pure, intense pleasure. And he couldn't care one bit.

Rocking his hips back and forth at a pace that only a demon could maintain, Sebastian's fingers dug into Drocell's already bruised hips as he kept taking him a little rougher and a little deeper, watching how Drocell's angelic pale fingers gripped the sheets tighter and threw his head back as he moaned and whined some more, the sounds mixing with the steady beat of humid skin slapping against skin in the quiet room.

Then the doll maker collapsed, it was too much, ass still raised high in the air and rocking back against Sebastian's forceful and hard,

_sooo hard_,

thrusts, but arms giving in. Not stopping his moans or cries for a second, Drocell grabbed one of the large pillows from the bed and hugged it close, moaning louder and burying his face in it when Sebastian rode him like he was trying to break Drocell. And the puppeteer loved it, saliva running down his chin and lips parted as a thousand little moans and whimpers escaped him, panting like a virgin taking it for the first time.

"M-more! Please! H-harder, please, I want…!" Drocell's pleas were cut short when Sebastian pulled out of him and turned him around, shoving himself roughly into him again, striking his prostate dead on and making the delicate toymaker cry his plasure to high heavens.

"There? You like it when I ram into you like that, Drocell?" Sebastian asked in a gravel voice, demonic grin spreading across his face when Drocell could do nothing but nod and whimper and whine and _beg _for more.

The whole bed was rocking and creaking slightly, during the last few days it had gained about 20 years of strain with the force the two occupants went at it. Drocell reached up and grabbed the headboard behind him, fingers going white as bone as they dug into the wood the same time Sebastian buried himself to the hilt in Drocell's maddening heat.

"Of course you do, you are not exactly hiding just how good it feels, are you?" Sebastian kept teasing, one hand going up and clasping around Drocell's increasinly weeping member, rubbing and pumping with the same vigor and force as he used when he pushed himself into the redhead, pulling out extra slowly to drag out the sensation before surging into him again, beating in over the boy like waves of pleasure hitting the beach during a storm.

Drocell wasn't even able to warn that he was about to come, by now he could do nothing but hold onto Sebastian for dear life, his fingers digging into the butler's shoulders and re-opening old wounds, which only made him go, _oh Gods_, even faster.

Suddenly, when his whines had worn his throat so sore it hurt, Drocell came and he came hard, legs wrapping around Sebastian who kept thrusting into him as he arched off the bed and rode his high, desperate to get every last sensation imprinted into his unravelling mind, screams and cries mixing with little worn whimpers. When he thought it could get no better, Sebastian gripped him tighter as well, pale arms locking around his trembling body as he came just as hard, buried deeply in Drocell and tossing his head back with a sharp 'Ah!' before they both collapsed onto the ruffled sheets, clutching each other tightly in their arms as they rode out the last delicious spasms of their orgasm.

After a while, Sebastian stirred and pulled out, causing Drocell to whimper eventhough the boy had already passed out from the intense pleasure. Smiling softly, Sebastian reached up to brush a few locks of that bright orange hair aside, kissing Drocell's sweaty forehead before leaning back and sighing contently, wrapping both of them in a few of the covers and keeping his arms around the porcelain doll-like creature he loved and adored. Usually at this stage, he would get up, clean himself off and get dressed, then take his leave from the room.

But tonight, until morning came and he went to wake up the house, rousing the staff and waking Ciel with a cup of tea with some extra honey for his cold, and brought him breakfast in bed and maybe even a vase of white roses from the garden, Sebastian Michaelis wrapped his arms tighter around the sleeping Drocell, kissing him one last time before his eyes slid closed calmly.

_Maybe_… He thought as his red eyes shut for the last time this night, feeling Drocell stir and huddle closer against him, leaning down to kiss him on the lips again and holding him tightly in his arms.

… _I should help him repair his shirt tomorrow._

**Please be gentle, darlings, it's my first M after all... But do give me LOTS OF REVIEWS!:D **

**... Please...?**


End file.
